Je te tuerais, Sirius Black
by ediawe
Summary: Bellatrix a rassemblé tout son courage : cette fois, elle va le lui dire.


Fics de l'Avent, 5e jour ; en retard, malheureusement : c'est de ma faute, j'ai tout simplement oublié de poster hier (boulet...). Pour la peine, vous aurez deux fics aujourd'hui (la prochaine arrive dans quelques heures).

Cette fic est encore l'œuvre de ma sœur, Takezo.

Avertissement : Lime. Déconseillé aux moins de 16 ans.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'HP appartiennent à JK Rowling.

***

La saint-Valentin, à Poudlard comme ailleurs, a toujours provoqué chez les jeunes remplis d'hormones en furie des réactions très distinctes. Pour les uns, en couple, c'est un jour merveilleux où l'on peut montrer à son âme sœur à quel point on l'aime et recevoir des chocolats. Pour les autres, les célibataires, ce n'est qu'une fête-commerciale-pour-les-imbéciles-non-je-ne-suis-pas-jaloux. Mais la saint-Valentin est surtout le moment idéal pour déclarer sa flamme à son âme sœur.

Ce dernier état d'esprit était, en ce 14 février dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, celui d'une jeune fille de quatorze ans qui s'était décidé après plusieurs années d'amour transi. Bellatrix Black s'examina une fois de plus dans le petit miroir du dortoir des Serpentard. Son visage pâle avait été épargné par l'attaque d'acné que subissaient les jeunes de son âge et ses cheveux ébène ajoutaient à cette élève un peu timide une touche de mystère. Elle n'attirait cependant pas les regards : son attitude restait discrète et rêveuse et son tour de poitrine laissait à désirer. Cependant, elle avait suivit de loin toutes les conquêtes de l'être aimé et avait remarqué que celles-ci avaient toujours une chevelure sombre et un bonnet inférieur à la moyenne. Aussi avait-elle bon espoir d'être la prochaine, peut-être même la dernière, la meilleure… La vue de l'horloge mit fin à ses réflexions. Que penserait-il d'elle si elle arrivait en retard au cours d'Histoire de la magie ? Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et se précipita hors des cachots.

Quand elle arriva au niveau de la salle, le professeur fermait la porte. Elle se glissa rapidement à l'intérieur et s'assit seule au fond comme à son habitude. La meilleure place pour admirer le garçon quelques rangs plus loin sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent.

Tandis que l'enseignant débitait son cours, elle se laissait hypnotiser le balancement presque imperceptible de ses cheveux châtains d'où ressortaient quelques mèches dorées alors qu'il écrivait. Comme il serait bon de glisser son nez dans cette chevelure, d'embrasser cette nuque si blanche et de s'abandonner dans cette longue étreinte qui occupait ses rêves depuis qu'elle l'avait vu. Peu lui importait qu'il soit un Gryffondor, elle se fichait de ce que ses condisciples pouvaient penser d'elle : elle aimait Remus Lupin. Tout chez lui la fascinait : son sérieux, sa douceur, sa beauté et surtout sa gentillesse. En effet, il ne refusait jamais d'aider quelqu'un même s'il devait prendre sur son temps libre. C'était cette facette de la personnalité du garçon qui plaisait le plus à Bellatrix : une chose que sa famille n'avait pas, une nouveauté pour elle. Même si elle était une Serpentard, elle savait que Remus ne la ridiculiserait pas ou ne se moquerait pas de son amour, aussi avait elle décidé de tout lui avouer dès la fin du cours, durant l'heure de pause, seul à seule.

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires dans le brouhaha habituel. Remus sortit en compagnie d'un de ses amis, le cousin de la jeune fille, Sirius Black. Ils parlaient tous deux avec animation et Bellatrix eut le plaisir d'apercevoir ses dents immaculées dans le sourire rayonnant de l'être aimé. Les deux garçons s'engouffrèrent dans la foule d'élèves qui encombraient les couloirs. La jeune Black hésita puis les suivit. Une ambiance joyeuse régnait à Poudlard, le château ayant été décoré pour l'occasion de roses et d'angelots virevoltants. Les deux étudiants prirent à gauche dans un couloir moins fréquenté permettant à Bellatrix d'admirer la silhouette fine quoique musclée de l'objet de ses désirs se balancer au rythme nonchalant de ses pas.

Soudain, Sirius se mit à courir en entraînant son ami derrière lui, riant tout deux à quelques mots chuchotés avant de disparaître dans une salle vide. Bellatrix en fut troublée : et s'ils s'étaient aperçus de sa présence ? Et s'ils se moquaient d'elle ? Et si Remus n'était pas aussi gentil qu'elle le pensait ?... Elle sentit ses jambes devenir molles comme si elles ne pouvaient plus supporter son poids. Son visage se mit à chauffer et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. C'était impossible : Remus ne pouvait pas être ainsi ! Elle ne faisait pas partie des cibles habituelles des Maraudeurs : elle avait même échangé quelques paroles avec Sirius au dernier repas de famille. Elle se mit à faire les cent pas. Non ils ne devaient même pas s'être aperçus de sa présence. Elle reprit espoir, rassembla tout son courage et appuya sur la poignée : elle devait avouer son amour à Remus.

La porte s'entrouvrit et Bellatrix eut l'impression que le monde s'effondrait sur elle. Là, sous ses yeux horrifiés, se déroulait une scène qu'elle aurait aimé continuer à ignorer. Adossé à une table, l'objet de ses désirs, ses fines lèvres entrouvertes, haletait bruyamment tandis que son ''ami'' caressait passionnément son torse barré de cicatrices, frottant son entrejambe contre celle de son amant, suçant avidement la base de son cou. Lentement le brun dévêtit son compagnon et entreprit de le soulever du sol. L'autre continuait à gémir de plaisir.

Bellatrix referma la porte. Elle ne voulait pas voir la suite, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait plus rien voir. Elle marcha d'un pas rageur le long des couloirs menant à la tour d'astronomie, les larmes coulant à flots sur ses joues, piétinant sur son passage roses et angelots. Elle arriva finalement en haut, dans le vent frais du matin, son visage convulsé par de violents sanglots. Elle eut un instant l'envie de se jeter dans le vide pour mettre fin à l'horrible impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur mais elle repoussa cette idée. Non, ce n'était pas à elle de mourir ; c'était à lui, à lui seul… Alors d'une voix brisée, elle prononça ces paroles qui marquèrent plus d'un destin :

« Je te tuerais, Sirius Black »

***

Une petite review de l'Avent pour l'auteur ?


End file.
